The Drusleys vs the Dursleys
by unbasher
Summary: Emily and Harry meet. Emily's a spoiled wizard girl who is happy with her life. Harry's a miserable abused child. (Takes Place before Hogwarts) Emily wants to be a Ravenclaw (Her Aunt and Uncle let her know of wizarding life the best they could)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

This is Harry Potter if it took places in the new tens. Emily Robertson Drusley was a kind, smart and spoiled girl, who would be going to hogwarts in a year. She lived across the street from the cruel Dursleys. Her parents were killed in an car accident, so she lived with her loving Aunt Pamela, her kind and supportive Uncle Victor, her video game loving twin cousin, Emily, her cartoon adoring younger Max, who was 8, and her slacker, yet kind and athletic older brother, David, who was 13. They all lived in a big mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

The Drusleys were going to the mall. David wanted expensive Nike Shoes and a Soccer Ball. Max wanted action figures. Max wanted new video games, and Emily wanted lots of books. Uncle Victor tried not to spoil them, but luckily for the spoiled but kind children, he was at work most of the time, so it was up to Pamela Drusley to take care of them. So they went to the store. David asked for a million dollar soccer ball. For once, he went too far, and Pamela said no. He screamed and cried, and so he was "stuck with" a soccer ball that "only" cost about four hundred dollars and two pair of Nikes. That was Pamela's idea of a punishment, being allowed to spend "only" one thousand dollars. Then it was Max's turn to get his toys. While Madeline waited patiently, Emily, who was impatient, threw a fit. Even Pamela was annoyed by this, so Madeline got to go to her store after Max. Then Max got his action figures, spongebob figures, toys, and even some toy books. Madeline then went to get the video games. Since she was well behaved, she got to buy all that she wanted. She got 100 video games. She decided to also get the new DS I. Then it was Emily's turn. Since she kept screaming while Max, David and Madeline got their things, she got "only" one thousand dollars to spend, like David. At first she screamed about this, but then Aunt Pamela threatened to set it down to 900, so she stopped. She bought lots of books with the money. She bought lots of classical novels, fictional books, and lots of other books. She even bought some mysteries. Then, they went home. However, when Emily, who got out of the car last because she was too busy reading, was about to go inside, she noticed a skinny boy with glasses cleaning outside. Emily, who only had one chore that she absolutely HAD to, cleaning her room, thought that he must have volunteered to do it for extra privileges, such as being allowed to bring your tablet to dinner, a later bedtime, or having three dessert courses instead of two, like she did from time to time. So she decided to go outside to meet him, since Emily and her siblings went to a private school, and didn't go to the same school as Harry and Dudley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 , the Meeting

She went to the fence, and went out to say hello. He saw her, but he didn't stand up. He was too busy cleaning. He couldn't stop or Vernon would beat him, but Emily didn't know that. So she came out and said "Who are you". Since he was busy, he didn't talk to her. "STOP IGNORING ME"., she screamed. "I SAID, STOP IGNORING ME", roared Emily. This scared the skinny boy, and so he answered her. "Yes", he said. "What are you doing?!", she asked. "I'm cleaning", he said. "I get it, you're doing it for extra privileges", she said, smiling. "No, I'm doing it because I have to. I only have 224 more chores to do. "You're funny", smiled Emily, who thought that he was joking. "But I'm not joking", he said. Then she heard a cry. "HARRY, What are you doing?! Why are you so slow?!", Vernon screamed. "I'm sorry.", said Harry. "Sorry's not good enough, get back here, NOW", roared Vernon. "Stop, it's my fault. I talked to him. He tried to ignore me, but I didn't listen. It's not his fault.", said Emily. "In all candor, I'm actually making him do these chores because he's been extremely badly behaved. He doesn't truthfully do 225 chores, that's a gigantic exaggeration. In reality, he actually normally does a few chores, but since he was very badly behaved, he has to do quite a few more. "Okay", said a suspicious Emily, who noticed signs that he was lying. She then went home to eat her dinner then check up on the Dursleys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3, The Dursleys order Harry Around

"You talked to this girl. She could have known how much of a freak you are. You will have no dinner today nor will you have food tomorrow.", roared Vernon. Harry sighed, even if he didn't talk to Emily, he would have probably been punished for existing anyway, but he probably would have "only" been deprived of dinner and breakfast. Petunia overheard, and angrily, she threw a frying pan at the poor wizard boy. Dudley came down, crying for dinner. "I wanna a ten course meal.", Dudley screamed. "Oh, my poor boy is hungry, make him dinner, now, freak.", roared Petunia. Harry worked for hours, making dinner while Dudley ate icecream and watched TV, Petunia read magazines and Vernon talked about his day. When dinner was ready, everyone ate but Harry, who cleaned up after them, eating the scraps. Then, Harry overheard laughter next door. Oh how he wished that he was in that family.


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Why couldn't the 8 year old get into the pirate movie", said Max, who loved Spongebob. "Why couldn't he?!", said David, who was carrying a soccer ball. "It was rated Arr.", said Max, in his best Squidward voice. They all laughed and laughed. "Dinner's ready.", Pamela exclaimed, at the same time that Harry was done cooking dinner, which was 5 hours after they got home. "YAY", cried everyone. Pamela loved to cook, so she hired servants to do the other chores so she could spend time on cooking elaborate meals. They ate their dinner, sharing jokes all around. Madeline wanted to get out of the table, but she knew that they always ate dinner as a family. So she decided to talk about video games. Then after everyone else talked, it was Emily's turn, and she talked about Harry. "Vernon says that he only does a few chores, but Harry says he does 225.", said Emily. "Vernon is so annoying. I have the misfortune of my company being in competition with his, so when we have the same lunch break, he brags about his own company's success.", said Victor. "Well, his company is in competition with yours.", said David. Of course, David had a point. "Who cares about his company. This is about Harry. He seems to be tired. His glasses are brand new, it seems, and his clothes are clean, but he seems so sad.", said Emily. "If he's being abused, I'll kill Vernon.", said Pamela, who was very protective of all children. Meanwhile at the Dursleys, Harry was being abused./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Harry scrubbed the floors as he cried. Dudley demanded that Harry give him a piggyback ride, so Harry was stuck carrying the little fat boy. But he fell after two steps, and he cried in pain. Vernon hit him as Petunia gave Dudley a piggyback ride in his place. They yelled at Harry. Harry was then sent to the Hospital. Meanwhile in the Drusley household, Emily was reading a book as she was walking to the front yard, not looking where she was going, she fell down. Unluckily for Emily, she fell down the outdoors stairs, breaking her left arm and right leg./p 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Emily were in the Hospital, for Vernon knew that if Harry wasn't in the Hospital, it'd be suspicious and Emily's Aunt and Uncle were concerned. When the nurses handed them their lunch, Emily smiled and ate, while Harry decided that he was going to ignore the punishment and eat anyway. For Emily, the lunch was less than what she usually ate, while Harry thought that it was the food of the Gods. Emily missed her family dearly, while Harry was glad to be away from them. Harry and Emily started to talk to each other. "Want to watch TV?!", said Emily. "Um, I don't know.", said Harry. "Come on, I'll be using my phone anyway, so you can pick the show.", said Emily. "But I'm not allowed to watch TV.", said Harry. "Okay, I'll show you a show that my little brother Max loves." Emily then puts on Spongebob, and Harry loves it. Emily then decided to put down her phone and watch it with Harry, and then talk to him during the commercials. Maybe she'll find out more about the abuse.


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The Commercials went on, and they started to talk to each other. "What do you normally do now?!", asked Emily. "Chores.", answered Harry. "How many?!", said Emily. "I don't want to talk.", said Harry. "Okay.", said Emily. Then, Emily's aunt, uncle and cousin came to visit. "Emily, how are you?!", said Victor. "I am great, I like Harry. He's awesome. He's the greatest." said Emily. "Wonderful Emily. How are you Harry." Harry looked at Victor like he was playing a mean joke on him, like he was asking so when Harry answered, he could abuse him, like Vernon did. Harry said nothing. "Please answer. He means it.", said Emily. After a lot of coaxing, Harry finally answered./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""I am great. Emily's really nice. She lets me watch TV, and talks to me.", said Harry. "Lets you?! I'm not the boss of you.", said Emily. Harry just smiled. "I hope you two feel better soon.", said Pamela. They then gave Emily a hug, and when they saw Harry's sad face, they gave him a hug as well, which made him smile. When they left, the commercials were on, and they started to talk. "Why are you here anyway?!", Emily asked. "Because my cousin asked him to give you a piggyback ride!", said Harry. "A piggyback ride?! Are you talking about the fat boy who I see at the toy store?!", asked Emily. "That's the guy.", said Harry. "Surely your aunt and uncle told him to stop.", said Emily. "They sure did.", Harry lied unconvincingly./p 


End file.
